Klassentreffen
by Mistress of the Dungeon
Summary: 10 Jahre nach ihrem Schulabschluss trifft Hermine einige alte Freunde. AU, oneshot songfic. Ein bißchen fluffig, ein bißchen traurig, dann aber doch wieder nicht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.


Klassentreffen

Eine Songfic inspiriert von "You Don't Know Me" von Ray Charles

_You give your hand to me  
and then you say "Hello."  
And I can hardly speak,  
My heart is beating so.  
And anyone can tell  
you think you know me well.  
Well, you don't know me._

_No you don't know the one  
who dreams of you at night;  
and longs to kiss your lips  
and longs to hold you tight.  
Oh, I am just a friend,  
that's all I've ever been,  
'cause you don't know me._

_For I never knew the art of making love,  
though my heart aches with love for you.  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by.  
A chance, that you might love me too.  
_

_You give your hand to me,  
and then you say "Goodbye".  
I watched you walk away,  
beside the lucky guy.  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
the one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me._

"Willkommen zum 10jährigen Absolvententreffen!"

Die riesigen Spruchbänder, schimmernd in den vier Hausfarben, schwebten durch die große Halle und sangen fröhlich das Hogwarts-Lied – jedes in einer anderen Melodie.

_Argh, wie kitschig! Bestimmt eine von Dumbledores Ideen. Der Lärm war ja nicht auszuhalten!_ Angewidert lehnte er sich in einer dunklen Ecke an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das würde ein langer Abend werden!

Die Band spielte einen kleinen Tusch und die Spruchbänder verstummten. Albus Dumbledore kletterte auf die Bühne.

„Liebe Hogwarts-Absolventen, ich freue mich ganz besonders, Sie, auch im Namen der gesamten Lehrerschaft, begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir sind alle sehr stolz auf diesen ganz besonderen Jahrgang!"

Laute „Bravo!"-Rufe und Applausbrandeten auf

_Oh ja, gleich kommt wieder die „Der-Junge-der-uns-alle-vor-dem-Bösen-rettete"-Leier! Wird das niemals aufhören? Widerlich. Ekelerregend. _Er gab ein leises verächtliches Schnauben von sich.

„Aber, meine Kinder, ich will euch nicht mit dem debilen Gesabbel eines alten Mannes langweilen. Ihr seid gekommen, um eure alten Klassenkameraden zu treffen und um kräftig zu feiern – also los! Die Party kann beginnen!" Dumbledore wedelte unbestimmt in Richtung der Band und die „Varsity Vampires" stimmten das erste Lied an. Zur Feier des Tages hatte Dumbledore die Top-Band des Jahres angeheuert.

_Was für ein abscheuliches Gedudel. Warum bin ich überhaupt hier? _Mit unbewegtem Blick musterte er die Gäste.

_Harry Potter, im Mittelpunkt, natürlich. Und Neville Longbottom hat einen epileptischen Anfall – ach nein, er tanzt. Wer ist die Hexe in dem Kleid, das aussieht als wäre es aus Muggel-Einkaufstüten? Das muss Luna Lovegood sein. Und Malfoy, das verzogene kleine Luxussöhnchen ist mit ZWEI Hexen aufgetaucht, an jedem Arm eine – widerlicher Angeber!_

„Hallo? Hi!"

Er hörte eine leise Stimme neben sich und schaute sich um.

_Hermione. _Sie reicht ihm die Hand und strahlt.

„Schön, dass man sich mal wieder sieht. Wie geht's denn so?"

Seine Kehle schnürt sich zusammen und er stößt mühsam ein „Gut, danke," Hervor.

„'Mione!" Harry Potter packte sie von hinten um die Taille und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum. „Wie geht's dir? Ist dein Mann auch hier?"

„Harry! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus, wirklich. Ich wette, du kannst dich vor Verehrerinnen kaum retten. Stell Dir vor, wen ich neulich bei Flourish & Blotts getroffen habe ..." die beiden schienen ihn völlig vergessen zu haben und wanderten Arm in Arm, fröhlich plappernd zur Bar.

_Das war es also._ Der Augenblick, vor dem er sich seit Wochen gefürchtet hatte. Das Wiedersehen mit Hermione._ Es tat immer noch weh_. Er schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte heftig.

_Du hast nie erfahren, was ich wirklich für dich empfinde. Ich habe nie den Mut gefunden, mit dir zu sprechen, dir verstehen zu geben, dass du in meinen Augen längst nicht mehr das struppige Schulmädchen mit den vorstehenden Zähnen warst, sondern die junge, hübsche Frau._

_Nein, romantische Reden und Liebeserklärungen, das ist nie meine Stärke gewesen. Irgendwie hatte ich mir eingeredet, dass du es wüsstest, dass sich alles irgendwie von selbst finden werde. Aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Solche Dinge finden sich nicht von selbst. Und dann war das siebte Schuljahr zu Ende gegangen, Hermione Granger hatte Hogwarts verlassen. Und dann kam der Krieg. Die gesamte Zaubererwelt wurde in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert, alles geriet durcheinander und wir verloren uns aus den Augen._

_Als ich dich drei Jahre später wieder traf, warst du verheiratet. Glücklich verheiratet, wie es aussah. Und ich erkannte, was ich für ein Idiot gewesen war. Ich hatte meine Chance verpasst._

Mit einem leisen Seufzer betrachtete er die Frau, die er sieben Jahre lang fast täglich gesehen hatte und die nun mit Potter über die Tanzfläche schwebte, lachend, strahlend, wunderschön in ihrem dunkelgrünen Samtkleid. Vor seinem geistigen Auge stiegen Bilder der Vergangenheit auf.

_Hermione in der ersten Zaubertrankstunde, mit eifrig emporgerecktem Arm, Hermione, die Vielsaft-Trank mit geklauten Zutaten braute, Hermione versteinert in der Krankenstation, Hermione mit Viktor Krum auf dem Jul-Ball, Hermione auf der Tribüne beim Quidditch, Hermione, die Draco Malfoy in der Eingangshalle in einen Wurm verwandelt ... er versank völlig in seine Träume._

Eine leichte Berührung an seinem Arm brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Äh, hallo nochmal. Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin einfach so weggerannt bin." Da stand sie wieder vor ihm und lächelte, fast ein wenig verlegen.

„Ja, hallo" sagt er unbehaglich.

„Wir haben uns den ganzen Abend nicht unterhalten, und nun ist es schon so spät ..."

„Hermione?" unterbricht sie eine seidenweiche, tiefe Stimme.

_Ihr verdammter Mann! Der fehlte hier gerade noch!_

Hermiones Gesicht begann zu leuchten und sie blickte strahlend zu dem großen dunklen Zauberer auf, der an sie herangetreten war und einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

„Hermione, es ist spät. Wir sollten die Geduld unseres Babysitters nicht über Gebühr beanspruchen ..."

„Oh, natürlich, du hast recht, Severus, die Kinder werden Minerva bereits zurVerzweiflung getrieben haben. Lass uns gehen; ich will mich hier nur noch verabschieden."

„Ron, es tut mir so leid, dass ich heute überhaupt keine Zeit für dich hatte. Lass uns bald malzusammen Essen gehen, ja?" Sie reicht ihm die Hand und lächelt entschuldigend. „Mach's gut."

„Mach's gut, Hermione" sagte er leise und schaute dem Paar nach, als sie Hand in Hand den Saal verlassen.

_Da geht sie. Wie ihr Gesicht gestrahlt hatte als die alte Fledermaus sie angesprochen hatte! Sie scheint ihn wirklich zu lieben. Vielleicht wäre es anders gekommen, wenn er damals ..._

Er beißt sich auf die Zunge. _Nein, Ron Weasley, hör' auf damit! Vorbei ist vorbei. Sie wird niemals von deinen Träumen erfahren, undwahrscheinlich ist es auch besser so_.

„Ron? Ron Weasley, was stehst du hier den ganzen Abend in dieser zugigen Ecke herum? Komm' mit, wir machen einen drauf!"

Er schreckt hoch. Vor ihm stehen Harry, Neville und – ausgerechnet – Draco Malfoy. Eine Flasche Ogden's Old und 5 Gläser schweben vor ihnen. Ron reißt sich zusammen und grinst breit.

„Jungs, das ist die beste Idee, die heute Abend jemand hatte!"

„Ja, los Wiesel-König, halt' dich 'ran, wir haben schon eine Flasche Vorsprung!" Malfoys Aussprache war schon ein bisschen undeutlich und er grinste schief.

„Ach ja, Malfoy? Denkst, du kannst mich unter den Tisch trinken, hm? Da musst du noch ein bisschen üben, Frettchengesicht!".

Malfoy versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Kinnhaken und schenkte ihm ein Glas Whiskey ein.

„Waffenstillstand, Ron! Heute ist kein Tag um zu streiten." – „Nein, da hast du wohl recht, Draco" gab Ron widerwillig zu. Er hob sein Glas. "Meine Herren, auf uns!" „Auf uns!" antworteten allevier feierlich und sie leerten bedächtig ihre Gläser. _Das Leben war im Großen und Ganzen doch nicht so schlecht._

-----

Tief unten in den Katakomben der altehrwürdigenBurg blieb Severus Snape plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Severus, was ist?" Hermione blickte ihn besorgt an.

Er packte sie am Handgelenk, zog sie in seine Arme und schaute ihr tief in die goldenen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermione."

Sie seufzte erleichtert undgrinste ihn an. „Ach, wenn's weiter nichts ist. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, du wärst von den vielen Treppen außer Puste. Ein Mann in deinem Alter ..."

„Miss Granger! Ungebührliches Betragen! Ich denke, eine Bestrafung ist angebracht!"

Hermione starrte ihren Mann mit gespieltem Entsetzen an. „Professor! Das ist unfair!"

„In meinem Schlafzimmer, Miss Granger. Sofort!"

„In deinem Schlafzimmer, hm? Als ich das letzte mal nachgeschaut habe, war das immer noch UNSER Schlafzimmer! Und die beiden Gören, die du so schamlos verzogen hast, werden uns niemals genug Zeit lassen!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Sie sind nicht da, Hermione. Minerva kümmert sich bis morgen abend um sie", bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und mit lauterer Stimme sagte:

„Miss Granger? Sind sie schwerhörig? Ich muss doch wohl keine Hauspunkte von Gryffindor abziehen?"

Sie schlug demütig die Augen nieder. „Nein, Professor, natürlich nicht."

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch?"

Hermione Granger-Snape , Hogwarts' Arithmantik-Professorin lächelte leise und folgte ihrem Mann ins Schlafzimmer. Das Leben war im Großen und Ganzen doch nicht so schlecht.

ENDE

AN: Ok, die Story ist etwas außer Kontrolle geraten …. Als ich das Lied das erste mal hörte, dachte ich sofort an eine Snape-Geschichte, allerdings hatte ich ursprünglich geplant, Sevvy zum unglücklich Verliebten zu machen. Heute auf dem Heimweg vom Büro kam mir dann die Idee, dass ja zur Abwechslung auch mal jemand anders unglücklich sein könnte (sorry, Ron!). Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!


End file.
